


Listless

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Affection, Body Language, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), prompt hour 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: A Matteo moment at David and Laura´s.





	Listless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 9: Listless & Nostalgic

Matteo´s listless body is draped over the kitchen counter when David enters, fingers gently toying with the leaves of a basil from Lauras´s potted herb garden. 

He straightens himself when he sees David, one side of his mouth quirking up, eyes glazing over. His fingers (smelling of basil) find David´s shirt collar and face as they kiss hello. 

“What´s this?” David asks, pointing at abandoned cutting boards. “No idea. Your sister said she was feeling nostalgic, put on a coat and left. I think she wants to make something special for dinner.” Matteo slumps against him, happy to be held.


End file.
